12 Días, 12 historias
by TrixBB
Summary: Con estas pequeñas historias sobre Booth & Brennan... participaré en el 'Bonesology - 12 Days of Christmas challenge'... FELIZ NAVIDAD!
1. Chapter 1: Muérdago

_**N/A:**_ _una aclaración espacio temporal, este relato ocurre algunos años en el futuro. Christine tiene unos 9 años. Espero lo disfruten._

 _. - . - . - . - . - . - .- . - . - . - . - . - . - .- . - . - . - . - . - . - .- ._

"… **Y fue en ese momento que tu madre, tomándome por sorpresa, me besó bajo el muérdago"** , afirmó en voz alta haciéndole un guiño a su pequeña hija, y con tono orgulloso añadió **"¡Hasta dejarme sin respiración!"** , provocando la risa divertida de las cuatro niñas que lo escuchaban atentas, recostadas sobre la alfombra que esa noche les serviría de cama.

" **Booth"** , se escuchó a modo de reclamo la suave voz de la antropóloga forense más famosa del mundo desde la sala de estar, aunque sabía muy bien que solo sería un vano intento por silenciar al padre de sus hijos, pues cada vez que Christine tenía una pijamada con sus compañeras de escuela, ella insistía en que su padre les contara 'con sus propias palabras' alguna de las anécdotas que la niña había leído en el libro que Sweets había escrito sobre ellos.

Con un brillo pícaro en la mirada y acercándose a la puerta de la habitación para asegurarse de que sus palabras llegaran con claridad a los oídos de su esposa, el hombre prosiguió con su relato empleando un tono divertido, **"…Todo esto ocurrió en la oficina de tu madre…"**

" **Booth"** , protestó nuevamente la mujer tratando de contener la risa que le provocaba ese recuerdo en particular, y levantándose del cómodo sillón en que se encontraba respondiendo algunos correos, empezó a caminar en dirección al cuarto de su hija para rescatar a su marido de las preguntas indiscretas de las niñas.

"… **Y tengo una testigo que puede dar fe de que lo que digo es ¡la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad!"** , añadió finalmente el agente colocándose estratégicamente a un lado de la puerta, al mismo tiempo que llevándose el índice de la mano derecha a los labios rogaba a las niñas que guardaran silencio.

" **Booth, creo que es sufi…"** , fue todo lo que Brennan pudo decir, pues en el mismo instante en que estuvo bajo el marco de la puerta del dormitorio de Christine, Booth la tomó por la cintura y sin dejarla terminar de resondrarlo, la besó en los labios con ternura, provocando una explosión de risas y aplausos en el grupo de niñas que no dejaban de apuntar a la ramita de muérdago que segundos antes el hombre había colocado sobre el marco de la puerta.


	2. Chapter 2: Chocolate caliente

_**N/A:**_ _segunda aclaración espacio temporal, este relato ocurre algunos años en el pasado. B &B se encuentran viviendo en el departamento de Booth. Brennan está embarazada de Christine._

 _. - . - . - . - . - . - .- . - . - . - . - . - . - .- . - . - . - . - . - . - .- ._

.

El sonido ocasionado por algo cayendo al piso lo despertó.

" **¿Bones?"** preguntó con voz adormecida mientras estiraba un brazo, buscando en la oscuridad a su compañera. Nada. El lado de la cama que desde hacía algunos meses le pertenecía a ella, estaba vacío. Las sábanas aún tibias eran prueba suficiente de que no hacía mucho hubo alguien recostado sobre ellas.

Se incorporó, y aguzando la mirada comprobó que la puerta del dormitorio estaba abierta. Encendió la lámpara sobre la mesa de noche de su lado de la cama y observó su celular. Ninguna llamada perdida. Miró la hora. Era muy temprano aún, incluso para ella, y su cada vez menos frecuente necesidad de estar en su amado laboratorio desde antes del amanecer.

Con pereza, se levantó de la cama. En un acto involuntario se pasó ambas manos por la cabeza, intentando acomodar un poco su pelo desordenado. Sin proponérselo se miró en el espejo del otro lado de la habitación y al descubrir una marca sobre la piel en la base de su cuello, una sonrisa enorme y maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro. Intentó recordar el instante preciso en que ella lo había mordido, pero fue inútil. Imposible.

Cada vez que hacían el amor, su cuerpo lo traicionaba, sumergiéndolo en una sensación de felicidad que no cambiaría por nada del mundo, a pesar de que lo transformaba en un ente incapaz de hilvanar dos ideas coherentes juntas. Incluso después de horas, la intensidad de las emociones vividas afloraba en su mente, bloqueando sus pensamientos.

Procurando no hacer ruido abandonó el dormitorio. Atravesó el corredor en dirección a la cocina, y amparado en la oscuridad de la noche, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta para observarla.

Allí estaba ella, su amada Bones. Sentada a la mesa disfrutando de las galletas de mantequilla de maní que tanto le gustaban. Tan tranquila y relajada. Nadie podría creer que se trataba de la misma mujer que algunos años atrás había roto la muñeca de un asesino en serie con un solo golpe.

" **Booth… ya no quedan más galletas"**. Fueron las palabras quejumbrosas con que ella lo recibió. Levantando el rostro en dirección hacia él. Castigándolo. Dedicándole la mirada de niña pérdida que siempre hacía surgir en él la necesidad inmediata de abrazarla y jurarle que nada, ni nadie, la volverían a entristecer jamás.

" **Lo siento Bones, te prometo que mañana te compraré una camionada completa… y después, iré a la farmacia por una crema para esta mordida que no sé cómo ha aparecido en mi cuello"**. Respondió el agente intentando hacerla sonreír.

Un gesto risueño en remplazo de la mirada triste, sumado a una levantada de hombros que proclamaba inocencia, fueron las respuestas que ella le ofreció voluntariamente. Y a pesar de que aparentaba no darle importancia al hecho de que el hombre frente a ella estaba completamente desnudo, Booth descubrió un destello juguetón en los ojos de su pareja.

Entonces con actitud divertida, el hombre se acercó. Tomó la última galleta y ante la mirada atónita de ella, se la llevó a los labios fingiendo que iba a comérsela. Pero, justo antes de meterse la galleta en la boca, se rectificó y la ofreció a su compañera, diciéndole con una sonrisa traviesa, **"ya veo dónde estaba mi bata…"**. Y sin darle oportunidad de contestar, agregó **"te prepararé una de mis famosas tortillas de vegetales, ¿te provoca?"**.

Con una sonrisa complaciente, la mujer respondió **"gracias Booth"** en un tono de voz que era casi una caricia. Al mismo tiempo que se giraba sobre su asiento de manera que pudiera observar con claridad y de cuerpo entero a su compañero.

Algunos minutos más tarde, en el silencio de la noche, el sonido seco del disparador de la cámara del celular de Brennan llamó la atención del que alguna vez fue el mejor francotirador de su generación.

"… **también me provocaría un poco de chocolate caliente"** fueron las palabras que salieron de los labios de ella, mientras con total naturalidad volvía a guardar su celular en el bolsillo de la bata, sin preocuparse por ocultar la sonrisa pícara que cubría su rostro de oreja a oreja.

Sin hacer ningún comentario. Con absoluta resignación. El hombre tomó el delantal que colgaba del perchero junto al refrigerador y se lo amarró a la cintura.


	3. Chapter 3: Nieve

**N/A: tercera aclaración espacio temporal, este relato ocurrió algunos días antes de esta Navidad. Toda la conversación es telefónica entre Booth y Brennan.**

 _. - . - . - . - . - . - .- . - . - . - . - . - . - .- . - . - . - . - . - . - .- ._

.

"¡Woof!"

" _Perdón. ¿Booth, estás bien?"_

"¡Woof, woof!"

" _No intentes hablar Booth. Creo que te has atorado."_

"No Bones. Estoy bien. Solo estaba practicando… Tú sabes… para comunicarme con el futuro integrante de nuestra familia."

"…"

"En cinco minutos pasaré por ti. ¿Estás lista?"

" _Estoy terminando de preparar mi bolso. Aunque todavía no estoy 100% segura de que esta sea una buena idea."_

"Vamos Bones. ¡Woof, woof, woof! Todo será perfecto… tú, yo, los chicos y ¡Gretzky! ¿Coordinaste con Max y Angela?"

" _Sí. Papá se quedará con Christine hasta que lleguemos. Angela recogió a Hank de la guardería hace unos minutos y se encargará de él hasta que pasemos a recogerlo cuando vayamos de regreso a casa."_

"Bien. Entonces la operación 'búsqueda del cachorro perfecto' puede comenzar."

" _¿A qué operación te refieres Booth?"_

"Es una forma de hablar Bones. ¡Woof, woof! Vamos a conseguir a nuestro precioso cachorro…"

" _Bueno Booth. Respecto a eso. Estuve charlando con Christine anoche y… En primer lugar, no quiere un él, sino una ella."_

"¡Oh! Bueno. Ella es una niña. Puedo entender que prefiera una chica… Felizmente Gretzky es un nombre que suena bien para una Labrador hembra también."

" _Mmm… Ese es otro asunto. Nuestra hija no desea una mascota tan grande, Booth."_

"Pero, Bones… Un Labrador es perfecto, es la raza número uno según la lista de Animal Planet, grande, fuerte, ideal para una familia. Además, podríamos llevarlo a la playa… hasta podría enseñarle a correr olas conmigo."

" _Booth…"_

"Bueno… ¿Qué tal un Beagle? Son más pequeños y son perfectos para seguir rastros... podríamos llevarlo a la montaña y nos ayudaría a buscar conejos."

" _¡Booth! Sabes muy bien que estoy en contra de la cacería deportiva."_

"No hablo de cazarlos Bones, solo de encontrarlos, atraparlos y luego dejarlos libres en su hábitat. Tú sabes. Para que Gretzky no pierda sus instintos del todo. Algún día, si lo entrenamos lo suficiente, podría ayudarnos a resolver un caso."

" _Mmmm... Pues, creo que Christine tiene en mente una mascota incluso más pequeña."_

"¿Un perro más chico? ¿Qué pasó, Bones? El fin de semana vimos la película de los dálmatas y estaba encantada con la idea de un perro grande, como en la película."

" _Pues. Ahora, nuestra hija lo pensó mejor…"_

"No. No. Bones. No me digas que quiere un Chihuahua."

" _Bueno Booth. En realidad…"_

"Por favor, Bones. No puede querer un Chihuahua. Eso ni siquiera debería estar en la categoría de perros."

"…"

"Vamos Bones. Te lo ruego. Habla con ella. Dale una de tus explicaciones súper racionales, usa un montón de esas palabras que solo tú entiendes y hazla cambiar de parecer. ¿Sí?".

" _Lo intenté Booth. Pero, ella se parece mucho a ti, y a mí. Es difícil hacerla cambiar de parecer… Si te sirve de consuelo. No quiere un Chihuahua."_

"¡Gracias a Dios!"

" _Quiere un felis catus."_

"¿Qué raza es esa? Creo que nunca la escuché antes. No me digas que es esa raza que no tiene pelo. ¿'Feliz Cactus'? Ni siquiera suena a perro."

" _Tienes mucha razón, Booth. No suena a perro, porque Christine no quiere un canis lupus familiaris… Ella quiere un felis catus hembra, es decir, una gatita."_

"…"

" _¿Aló… Booth, me escuchaste?"_

"Si, Bones. Te escuché. Cada palabra."

" _E incluso ya escogió el nombre de su gatita. La llamará 'Snow'."_

"… Una gatita… Y se llamará ¿'Snow'?."

" _Sí. Me dijo que el nombre se le ocurrió la tarde del sábado, cuando la ayudaste a construir un hombre de nieve en el patio. Está segura que al acariciarla será tan suave como la nieve. Lo que por cierto me pareció una analogía bastante interesante."_

"…"

" _Booth... Si quieres puedo intentar convencerla de ponerle Snowtzky."_


	4. Chapter 4: Árbol de Navidad

_**N/A: aclaración espacio temporal #4, este relato ocurre durante las primeras fiestas navideñas que B &B pasaron juntos.**_

 _. - . - . - . - . - . - .- . - . - . - . - . - . - .- . - . - . - . - . - . - .- ._

.

Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera antes de girar la llave en el pestillo de la puerta. Era tarde, más de lo que se había propuesto. Cuando dejó su oficina, ya no quedaba prácticamente nadie. Habían pasado varias horas desde que la mayoría de sus compañeros del FBI habían dado por terminado el día.

A pesar de sentirse casi agotado, sonrío satisfecho. Había logrado acabar con todo el papeleo.

Decidió dar un vistazo a la cocina. Tal como lo imaginó, su plato servido estaba sobre la mesa. Una nota sobre él indicada '2 minutos'. Sonrío. Una difícil decisión se presentaba ante él. Quería tomar el plato, meterlo al refrigerador y no perder un minuto más lejos de ella.

Pero… eso le costaría una mirada de reproche a la mañana siguiente. Eran solo un par de minutos. Además no quería correrse el riesgo de entristecerla por algo así. Sin pensarlo un segundo más, metió el plato al microondas. Marcó 1 minuto y esperó.

Cenó casi sin probar bocado. Lavó los platos rápidamente y apagó las luces. Caminó hacia el dormitorio. Abrió la puerta esforzándose por no emitir el más mínimo sonido. La habitación estaba levemente iluminada. Y sobre la cama, apenas cubierta por una sábana, estaba ella. Durmiendo plácidamente con uno de sus enormes libros sobre el regazo.

Se preparó para meterse en la cama lo más rápido que pudo. Apagó la lámpara encendida sobre la mesa de noche del lado de la cama que ahora pertenecía a su compañera. Moría de ganas de abrazarla, besarla. Demostrarle cuánto la amaba. Pero se contuvo, no quería perturbar su sueño. En silencio se recostó sobre su lado de la cama.

El día siguiente sería un día muy importante. El primer día de una tradición que esperaba repetir por el resto de sus vidas…

Justo entonces, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, escuchó la voz de su compañera **"has estado muy misterioso respecto a este fin de semana, Booth… ¿ya puedes decirme qué haremos mañana?".**

Esa era su Bones, ansiosa por saberlo todo. **"Unas cuantas horas más y lo descubrirás, ten paciencia"**. Respondió él, girándose sobre su lado derecho hasta poder mirarla de frente.

" **Mmm… Parker me llamó esta tarde, quería saber cuál era mi color favorito"** comentó ella. Cambiando el tema de conversación. **"Estaba muy contento porque había sacado una A en ciencias"** añadió. Incorporándose lo suficiente para poder colocar sobre la mesa de noche el libro que había estado leyendo antes de quedarse dormida.

Esos cambio bruscos de tema. Sabía muy bien lo que seguía. Su compañera se disponía a someterlo a una seguidilla de preguntas aparentemente sin sentido, pero que indefectiblemente la harían descubrir su secreto.

" **Hasta mañana, Bones... se lo que quieres hacer y te aviso que no lo conseguirás"** , le advirtió él con voz juguetona. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Fingiendo dormir.

" **Parker me enseñó una adivinanza, Booth… ¿Quieres oírla?"**. Continuó ella. Ignorando por completo su apariencia durmiente, encendiendo nuevamente la lámpara que él había apagado minutos antes.

Definitivamente estaba perdido. El tono de voz que acababa de emplear le había erizado todos los vellos del cuello. Ella sabía muy bien cuál era la sorpresa que le tenía preparada. Estaba claro. Él no podía tener secretos con ella. Temperance Brennan, antropóloga fórense, escritora de best-sellers y experta en leer la mente del agente especial Seeley Joseph Booth.

Abrió los ojos. Y, con una sonrisa que era casi un reflejo de la que se dibujaba en el rostro de ella, le contestó **"te escucho Bones, dime la adivinanza"**.

" **Nunca me quito la ropa, pero me pongo un disfraz… sobre mi vestido verde, al llegar la Navidad"** , proclamó ella en tono triunfal. Regalándole una mirada que no era de victoria por descubrirlo en su intento de sorprenderla, sino de pura y simple felicidad.

Resignado. Pero, sintiéndose el hombre más dichoso del mundo respondió, sin poder contener la carcajada, **"el árbol de Navidad"**.


	5. Chapter 5: Ángel

_**N/A: aclaración espacio temporal #5, este relato ocurre algunos días antes de esta Navidad.**_

 _. - . - . - . - . - . - .- . - . - . - . - . - . - .- . - . - . - . - . - . - .- ._

.

" **¡Mami… mami!".** La voz llorosa de Christine la sacó por completo de concentración. Solo atinó a levantar la mirada, apartar su silla del escritorio y extender los brazos hacia su niña que ingresaba a la carrera a su oficina. Un segundo después ya la tenía en los brazos. Sentada en su regazo. Buscando consuelo prendida de su cuello.

Detrás de la pequeña que pronto cumpliría seis años apareció Booth. Con gesto preocupado se detuvo frente al escritorio. Se apoyó con ambas manos sobre la superficie acercándose todo lo posible a su esposa. Y casi en un susurro le informó, **"Christine le pegó una cachetada a un niño en la escuela"**.

La mujer permaneció pensativa por un momento. Lentamente acunó a su pequeña, balanceándola sobre sus piernas, envuelta entre sus brazos. Susurrándole palabras de consuelo para que se calmara. Frases que no había aprendido de ningún libro. Pero, que repetía casi inconscientemente, y que muy probablemente eran similares a las que su propia madre empleó con ella cuando era una niña de la edad de su hija.

De pronto una voz suplicante rompió el silencio. **"Mami… estoy molesta con papi… él divaga y no me escucha"** se quejó la niña, haciendo puchero. Y sin decir más, levantó el rostro para mirar a su padre con el ceño fruncido.

" **Lo siento mi cielo… conversemos y luego decide dejar de estar molesta con papá, ¿de acuerdo?"**. Dijo la mujer a la niña, tomándola de la barbilla, y obligándola a mirarla a los ojos.

Sin pronunciar palabra, Christine movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, aceptando la indicación de su madre.

" **Cuéntame, ¿Por qué golpeaste al niño?"**. Preguntó la madre. Ayudando a ponerse de pie a su hijita, al mismo tiempo que ella se incorporaba de su asiento. Para luego sentarse ambas, en el sillón del otro lado de la habitación. Con un gesto le indicó a su esposo que se sentara junto a ella.

Mirando a su padre de reojo. Sin aspavientos y cruzando los brazos en actitud defensiva, la niña respondió. **"Le pegué porque dijo que Santa no existe, y lo hizo para poner triste a Emma"**. Y, empleando un tono de voz que no dejaba dudas sobre hija de quién era, continuó **"Santa no existe mamá. La Navidad pasada creía que sí... Ahora sé que tú y papi compran los regalos y los ponen en el árbol"**.

Booth y Brennan se miraron sorprendidos, mudos de asombro. Y, antes que ninguno de ellos pudiera decir nada, la hija de ambos añadió **"pero, me gusta ayudarlos a ti y a papi a hacer que Hank crea en él… y papi, no me dejaba explicarle"**.

Brennan se llenó de orgullo al escuchar a su hijita. Le resultaba sumamente gratificante la manera en que los genes de Booth se ponían de manifiesto en Christine. La empatía que ella demostraba era fascinante. Una niña tan pequeña, capaz de intuir el verdadero valor de la creencia en Santa. Dispuesta a defender los sentimientos de su mejor amiga.

Booth se hallaba conmovido por lo que acababa de oír. Aunque esperaba que su pequeña nunca volviera a recurrir a la violencia, él también podría dar unos buenos golpes por defender a sus amigos. Sin aprobarlo del todo, comprendía muy bien porqué ese niño había recibido una buena cachetada.

Mirando con dulzura y culpabilidad al par de ojos azules que lo observaban con recelo. El hombre esbozó la sonrisa que tenía reservada solo para las personas más importantes de su vida, y con voz contrita pidió perdón a su niña. **"Lamento no haberte escuchado, princesa"**.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, copia fiel de la sonrisa de su padre, la niña afirmó **"no estés triste papi… Santa no existe… Pero, los ángeles sí. Tú y mamá son mis ángeles"**.


	6. Chapter 6: Pie

_**N/A:**_ _aclaración espacio temporal #6, este relato ocurre varios años en el pasado. Exactamente, durante el episodio 6x23 "The change in the game".Empieza minutos antes del encuentro de B &B con Max en el Royal Diner._

 _. - . - . - . - . - . - .- . - . - . - . - . - . - .- . - . - . - . - . - . - .- ._

.

Definitivamente algo andaba mal… Bueno, quizás no mal-mal, pero algo estaba ocurriendo y tenía que descubrir que era. Lo sentía en su alma. Algo había cambiado y temía lo peor.

Aparcó la camioneta a unos metros de la iglesia. Esto solo le tomaría un par de minutos y lo ayudaría a recuperar la calma. Se persignó al cruzar la entrada. Buscó un lugar cerca del altar y se arrodilló. En voz baja recitó las plegarias que había aprendido siendo niño. Las mismas oraciones que siempre lo ayudaban a descubrir el camino hacia su paz interior. Sin embargo, esta vez la sensación de desasosiego apenas se había mitigado un poco.

Se volvió a persignar. Resignado, se puso de pie, dispuesto a partir. Pero, precisamente en el instante en que iba a girar para salir de la casa de Dios, levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos compasivos de una de las esculturas junto al altar. Sin pensarlo un segundo, se volvió a arrodillar y está vez las palabras que brotaron por sus labios fueron una súplica.

" **Virgen santa… perdóname por estar viviendo en pecado. Tú conoces a mi compañera. Te he hablado de ella por años. Por favor, por favor… Te ruego, que no me salga con que lo ha pensado mejor"**. Apretaba las manos cruzadas en señal de oración con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

" **Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para no presionarla. Pero, algo la está perturbando. Por favor santa madre de Dios, ayúdame. Quizás son solo ideas mías. Por favor, por favor… Dame una señal"**. Permaneció unos minutos más en respetuoso silencio, antes de levantarse y salir rumbo a la cafetería en la que se encontraría con Bones y Max.

. - . - .

Su compañera acababa de aceptar participar en una operación 'de encubierto' fingiendo ser su novia. Y sabía muy bien que de manera involuntaria, una sonrisa enorme, de oreja a oreja, se había dibujado sobre su cara. Tosió, en un intento por recuperar el control de su rostro. Tenía que andarse con cuidado o Max se daría cuenta que algo 'más' estaba ocurriendo entre ellos. La mirada suspicaz que el padre de su compañera les había lanzado, antes de preguntarles si habían peleado, lo ponía nervioso.

Él y Bones llevaban exactamente 36 días siendo más que compañeros. 36 días y sus noches, desde que habían cruzado la línea imaginaria que él había trazado hacia años. Y, sin embargo, habían acordado mantenerlo en secreto... Bueno, en realidad, ella lo había decidido y él había aceptado.

Él hubiera preferido gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, publicarlo en el boletín institucional del Jeffersonian y mandarlo en correo masivo al FBI. Pero, no quería presionarla. Sabía que para ella era un cambio muy importante. Probablemente, Bones todavía no terminaba de hacerse a la idea. Y, era precisamente eso lo que lo tenía muy nervioso.

Y fue justo entonces, mientras luchaba por apartarse de sus tribulaciones para concentrarse en la conversación que sostenía con Max respecto a los miembros del equipo de bolos a los que tenían que investigar, que escuchó a su compañera hacerle una simple pregunta. **"Booth, ¿puedo?"**.

Apartó la mirada del hombre sentado frente a ellos y miró a la mujer junto a él. La encontró sujetando un tenedor con dirección a él.

" **Claro, Bones… sírvete todas mis papas, si deseas"**. Le respondió. Acercando el cestillo con papas fritas que la mesera acababa de colocar junto con toda su orden. Al mismo tiempo, que volvía a prestar atención a las explicaciones de Max.

" **Gracias, Booth"**. Contestó la mujer. Sin embargo, hizo a un lado la canastilla de papas fritas, y extendió el brazo por sobre la mesa, hasta poder hincar su tenedor sobre la porción de pie de manzana que estaba junto a la taza de café de su compañero. Y, ante la mirada atónita del agente, se sirvió un trozo bastante regular de tarta, añadiendo con una sonrisa inocente en los labios, **"… lo que en realidad me provoca, es un poco de pie"**.

¡Esa era la señal que había estado esperando!

El alma le volvió al cuerpo. Todo iba a estar bien. Definitivamente, 'algo' había cambiado. Y aunque todavía no podía decir de qué se trataba con precisión, estaba tranquilo. Él y Bones podrían resolverlo todo, ni siquiera la sonrisa sabelotodo que Max lucía frente a ellos lo perturbaba.


	7. Chapter 7: Frost

_**N/A:**_ _aclaración espacio temporal #7. Pensamientos de B &B antes de su primer caso. B&B no están juntos. Estoy haciendo trampa lo sé y pido disculpas, pero solo he conseguido usar la palabra FROST a través de un poema de Robert Frost que me ha inspirado a este breve capítulo._

 _. - . - . - . - . - . - .- . - . - . - . - . - . - .- . - . - . - . - . - . - .- ._

.

" _ **(…) Debo estar diciendo esto con un suspiro**_

 _ **De aquí a la eternidad:**_

 _ **Dos caminos se bifurcaban en un bosque y yo,**_

 _ **Yo tomé el menos transitado,**_

 _ **Y eso hizo toda la diferencia." -Robert Frost**_

.

OFICINAS DEL FBI:

" **Temperance Brennan".**

No. No podía dar crédito al nombre que acababa de salir por los labios de su mejor amiga. No. De ninguna manera. Simplemente, no.

Cam acababa de sugerirle buscarse un compañero. Y lo que era aún peor. No le había insinuado empezar a trabajar con otro agente. Sino con una doctora, una científica, una cerebrito.

Espero que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran, y entonces se liberó. **"¡Diablos!"** Él no necesitaba de ningún compañero. **"No muchas gracias, así estoy perfecto".** Podía resolver este caso él solo, como siempre. No necesitaba estar dependiendo de nadie más.

Sin embargo, la idea no se apartaba de su mente. Pero… ¿por qué tenía que ser esa persona y no cualquier otro agente del FBI? **"¡Basta. No. Ni de broma!"**. No tenía por qué seguir el consejo de Camile.

Además, trabajar con cerebritos era un dolor de cabeza. Ya había tenido su buena dosis de ellos. Alguna vez había tenido que recurrir a los laboratorios del FBI e interactuar con ellos directamente. Eran gente extraña. Lo hacían sentir incómodo. Y eso no le gustaba.

Aunque, no podía negar que se trataba de una coincidencia extraña. Le había dado un nombre que reconoció al instante. Después de todo, él no era un principiante. Los resultados de los laboratorios del FBI a veces tardaban demasiado y no eran lo suficientemente precisos. Así que él había hecho su tarea y había buscado gente a la que pudiera recurrir, si las cosas se ponían más difíciles.

El primer nombre en su lista era el de ella. ¿Quién podría olvidar un nombre como ese? Solo Dios sabía cómo pudo sobrevivir a la secundaria con un nombrecito así. Pero, aun así…

" **Charlie, consígueme el correo electrónico de Temperance Brennan necesito comunicarme con ella de forma oficial"**. Pidió a uno de los muchachos del equipo, mientras atravesaba el área de asistentes.

" **¿Dónde la busco, señor?"**. Preguntó el joven agente. Poniéndose de pie y dando unos pasos en dirección a su superior.

" **Esa es parte de tu trabajo muchacho, trabajas en el FBI"**. Respondió Booth, ingresando a su oficina y cerrando la puerta tras él.

La idea no terminaba de agradarle. Aunque… quizás… quizás era lo que estaba escrito en su destino.

.

INSTITUTO JEFFERSONIAN:

Acababa de recibir, leer y escribir la respuesta al correo más petulante que había llegado a su bandeja en mucho tiempo.

CIA, FBI, NSA, etc., etc. Todos eran más de lo mismo. La necesitaban y entonces recurrían a ella. Se creían con el derecho de disponer de su tiempo y eso era lo que más la enfurecía. Lo que era peor, se creían con el derecho de obligarla a trabajar para ellos.

" **Bueno, ya está… Enviar… Listo"**. Miró el reloj en la barra de tareas de su laptop. Eran casi las 3 de la mañana. Sonrió frente a la pantalla. Solo imaginar la mirada de sorpresa del agente especial Seeley Booth cuando leyera su respuesta, le provocaba una agradable sensación de revancha.

Estaba cansada. Le había llevado años de sacrificio ser la mejor antropóloga forense del mundo. Y no estaba dispuesta a someterse a las órdenes de nadie. Ella era su propio jefe. Bueno, jerárquicamente dependía del Dr. Goodman. Pero ambos habían llegado a un claro entendimiento. Y, hasta ahora, ella siempre tuvo la última palabra.

Pero, algo le decía que este agente Booth era diferente. **"Basta Temperance. Tienes que ser objetiva. Pruebas. Evidencias. Si le das la oportunidad descubrirás que es igual a todos los demás"**.

Lo que más la había sorprendido fue que el hombre del FBI no había intentado forzarla a trabajar para él a través del Dr. Goodman. Como solían hacer todos. Él se había comunicado directamente con ella. Y eso la intrigaba.

Bueno. Ya era suficiente. Lo mejor era dar por terminado el día. Necesitaba descansar aunque fuera poco. En unas horas recibiría los huesos de un hombre de la edad de bronce descubiertos en China y tenía que validar el hallazgo. Además, por la tarde tenía una conferencia sobre técnicas de descarnamiento en la American University.

Apagó su laptop. Metió algunas cosas en su bolso y se lo puso al hombro. Apagó las luces de su oficina. Mientras manejaba hacia su departamento no podía evitar preguntarse si algún día conocería al agente Booth.


End file.
